


Стрелки встали на месте.

by Argentum06660



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash, poem, s 13 e 22
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum06660/pseuds/Argentum06660
Summary: Крылья сгорели, оставили след.В воздухе пепел лишь только летает.
Relationships: Gabriel/Dean Winchester





	Стрелки встали на месте.

Стрелки встали на месте,  
Отказываясь больше идти.   
И он не запятнал своей чести.  
Убит взмахом руки.

Крылья сгорели, оставили след.  
В воздухе пепел лишь только летает.   
А в глазах его потух жизненный блеск,  
Угасает ангел, он умирает. 

Века может пройдут, либо только года.  
Никто не знает, но может вернётся.   
Один человек надежды не утратит никогда,  
И в том он себе клянется.


End file.
